Every Heart is Broken
by Spiritual Destiny
Summary: A short little song fic featuring the song Broken, by Seether and Every Heart from the Inuyasha fourth ending theme song. It's good if you like KagInu fluff and romance oneshot


**Every Heart is Broken  
by  
Spiritual Destiny  
**  
Inuyasha sat in Kagome's room taking in her scent again. It was comforting, and he felt relaxed. Looking around he spotted one of the things Kagome often brought with her from this era, beside the bed where he was sitting. It was a round little machine of some sort that played music whenever she pressed a button on the top. Without realising it he hit the play button and it started to play. His sensitive ears picked up the sound easily, but when his hand brushed the side it turned up the volume. He looked at the little "CD Player" as Kagome called it, suspicously. The song that was playing was a little too modern for his tastes with some guy talking about acting a fool when somebody trips up and makes you spill your drink, or something like that. Timidly he pushed another button to try to change the song. A soft instrument began to play, a guitar, he thought is what Kagome called it.   
  
_ " I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away  
I keep your photograph and I know it serves me well  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain,"  
_  
Those lyrics hit him hard. They were just the way he felt about Kagome. He knew he didn't show it that well, but he really did care for the clumsy raven-haired girl. Maybe even love her.   
  
No! He couldn't love Kagome! He frowned and flopped down on her bed. He and Kikyo were in love and after they defeated Naraku he was going to hell with her. Nothing could change that.  
  
"Then why can't I stop thinking about her," Inuyasha thought.  
  
His mind kept wandering to funny little moments they had shared together. Like the one last week...  
  
:: Flashback ::  
  
"Inuyasha come on! The water's fine!" Kagome called to him from the river she and Shippo were swiming in.  
  
That day she was wearing a cute little outfit she called a swimsuit. I was a baby blue bikini halter top and the bottoms looked like a pair of short shorts and were a light pink. Her hair was pulled back into a pony tail high on her head. Gods to him she looked so adorable.  
  
"Wench, I said no!" Inuyasha growled from his spot on the bank.  
  
He refused to let him self fall for he antics. She could be so childish at times.  
  
"Baka inukoro," Kagome playfully taunted.   
  
"Baka onna," Inuyasha gurunted back.  
  
"Baka moron," Kagome called to him swiming on her back.  
  
"Baka wench," Inuyasha called back.  
  
No way was he going to lose this fight to her! Besides her kid of enjoyed her taunting fights. Shippo swam to shore and shook him self off, then sat down to watch their little fight.  
  
"Baka dog boy," Kagome called back now standing up in the waist deep water.  
  
She yelped and slipped on a slick rock falling into the water with a splash.  
  
"Baka clutz," Inuyasha chuckled when sh cam up sputering.  
  
"It's not funny, you baka baka!" Kagome called laughing softly at herself.  
  
"Baka baka, is that the best you can come up with baka dumb-ass?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Well excuse me if my vocabulary isn't as well versed as you," she said sarcastically takining another unsteady step. "You're still such an inukoro some- woah! Ah!" she slipped and fell again face first into the water.   
  
Inuyasha waited a moment for her to come back up sputtering like last time, but she didn't.  
  
"Kagome!" Inuyasha called standing up.  
  
He quickly threw off both his shirts and jumped in after her when she didn't answer. He looked in the water for her and when he found her she swam up to the surface.  
  
"HA! I got you to get in the water!" Kagome said happily when he came to the surface with her.  
  
"Bh, you could have hurt your self!" Inuyasha growled.  
  
"Well how else was I supposed to get you to come in inukoro?" Kagome laughed.  
  
"Quit calling me that!" he growled.  
  
"Then quit calling me names," Kagome said simply.  
  
"Baka onna," he muttered.  
  
"Baka baka," she said softly, smiling.  
  
They were only inches away from each other now and he wanted nothing more than to just kiss her. Their eyes locked anthey just stood there slowly closing the gap between them. They had almost kissed when he realized what was happening and quickly turned his face away. Startled Kagome fell and he caught her and carried her back to shore.  
  
"We better go the others will be back at the village soon," Inuyasha said flatly putting her down and grabbing his shirts before walking off into the woods.  
  
:: End Flashback ::  
  
"I know that hurt her, but I'm just so afraid. I've always been rejected. Hell even Kikyo rejected me in a way by wanting to turn me human," Inuyasha thought.  
  
_ '"Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away  
You've gone away, you don't feel me, anymore,"  
_  
He hated it when she was gone even though he knew that's what he was doing when he called her names and insulted he all the time. He knew he was driving her away, but he still hated it when it worked and she was gone.   
  
_ "The worst is over now and we can breathe again  
I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away  
There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain,"  
_  
"I hate it when I see her cry, it just makes me want to do something, anything, to help, but most of the time I can't because the problem is me," he thought. "When I leave her to see Kikyo I can just see the hurt in her eyes and it makes me want to take her in my arms and tell her everything will be all right, but I know it won't be so long as I continue to see Kikyo."  
  
Kikyo was his first love, but it still seemed funny how the were so easily turned against each other by Naraku. Maybe he just wasn't meant to be in love with a woman. Or maybe he was just too afarid.  
  
_ "'Cause I'm broken when I'm open   
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away,"  
_  
"If there's one thing I hate to do it's to show my weakness. I've always been rejected by everyone in my life except for my mom, but will Kagome?"  
  
Deep down he knew she wouldn't, but that fear was always there nagging at him. He laid there still thinking about wether or not Kagome would reject him the song change and it began playing a soft melody from a piano like instument.   
  
_ "If there were many tears falling down,   
Every heart would become gentle.  
If everybody expresses what they think,  
Every heart can be satisfied."  
_  
Inuyasha was so caught up in his thinking he didn't even notice Kagome walk in. She stopped at the door way seeing him relaxed with his arms behind his head staring up at the ceiling. The look on his face was not relaxed, though. He looked troubled and in deep thought, which would explain why he hadn't noticed her yet.  
  
_ "I was frightened by the neverending night,  
So I prayed to the distant stars."  
_  
Kagome smiled, she knew the song he was listening to. It reminded her of the way she felt about him.  
  
_"In endlessly repeating time,  
We were searching for love,  
Because we wanted to become stronger.  
We look up to the faraway sky."  
_  
His head shot up as he heard someone else singing along with the lyrics of the song. There she was! The very person that troubled his thoughts every night and day! He listened to her as she told him her feelings with the song. She sang softly smiling at him.  
  
_ "Someday our souls will unite,  
We will give peaceful approval.  
In endlessly repeating time,  
We know why we are living.  
We go through the nighttime laughing,  
Both of us are mourning, yet we walk on."  
_  
"Please understand what I'm trying to tell you, Inuyasha," Kagome thought walking towards him.  
  
"Is she really saying this or just singing the song?" Inuyasha wondered. "That look on her face... this means something to her... maybe she really does mean it."  
  
_"In endlessly repeating time,  
We were searching for love,  
Because we wanted to become stronger.  
We look up to the faraway sky.  
In endlessly repeating time,   
We know why we are living.   
We go through the nighttime laughing,  
Both of us are mourning, yet we walk on."  
_  
He stood up as she finished the song and their gazes met. Love was shining in Kagome's eyes and she hoped he would see what the lyrics meant coming from her. It was now or never, he now knows how she felt and it would be his turn to act on them. Slowly without losing their gaze their faces closed in and their lips brushed in a chaste kiss. He looked at her waiting for the rejection he was sure that would follow. It never came; instead she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and he kissed her again this time more passionately.   
  
There never was a moment in each others lives as happy as this one.   
  
_ "The two of us, smiling, meet here,  
Every heart has a habit of receiving its dreams.  
Sadness has no effect on us,  
Every heart gains happiness when it flies."_


End file.
